The invention relates to a household appliance, in particular a water-conducting household appliance, having an electronic control facility for controlling at least one appliance component of the household appliance, the household appliance featuring connection means for connection to a network connection line to supply the household appliance with electrical energy, the connection means additionally featuring at least one interface contact for a control module.
It is known that energy supply companies use ripple control systems to issue control commands to operating systems which also operate at night, for example steel making or agricultural operating systems. Such a ripple control system can be used to activate or deactivate suitable consumers in the energy supply network of an energy supply company by remote control. This allows control of the load at which said consumers are operated during heavy load periods in the energy supply network, allowing load peaks to be avoided during the main load period.
This allows the starting up of the household appliance, for example a dishwasher, to be timed so that it is possible to take advantage for example of the favourable night electricity tariffs of energy supply companies.